


The Honeymoon Stage

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Ronan, Ronan is the softest boyfriend ever and loves Adam so much what else is new, SO FLUFFY, pynch - Freeform, pynch is life, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: Ronan is unable to keep himself from doing things to make Adam happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwannadateizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannadateizzy/gifts).



> Lots of fluff for my favorite girl. Happy birthday babe! <3

There were lots of things Ronan Lynch liked about nature, it just so happened that butt-freezing weather wasn’t one of them. Trying hard not to grumble, Ronan pulls the jacket tighter around his frame, and presses his back harder against the brick wall he was using for support, so hard he thought it a possibility that at any moment he would just disappear into it. Thankfully, it wasn’t snowing yet. 

Five minutes into the self-imposed torture, the door to Ronan’s right swings open, sounds of animated chatter and the occasional soft laughter slipping out along the sounds of several footsteps. Ronan leans away from the wall now, deliberately slowly, although he’s sure he hasn’t been spotted by the crowd yet, and he starts walking towards the sounds. Hands deep in his pockets, back straight and eyes firmly ahead, he makes his way to the group of properly weather-protected office people, thankful that the group is already starting to disperse, everyone wisely making their way to their respective cars. 

Adam spots him right away, and it stirs something inside Ronan to see how he actually turns away from a colleague who was talking animatedly to him, to make his way hurriedly to meet his boyfriend halfway. Ronan is happy beyond words to know that he’s not the only one who, even this far into their relationship, still gets these moments of stupid excitement at the sight of the other. Adam has almost reached him, and Ronan suddenly doesn’t care about the shitty weather anymore; he just stretches out his arm and pulls Adam towards him. 

A part of his brain knows it’s stupid; they had seen each other just this morning, they had breakfast together and even enough time to snuggle for a while in the sofa before Adam had to leave for work. Still, Ronan chooses to get lost in the overwhelming intensity of that knowledge: the knowledge that with time, the way they feel about each other hasn’t really changed, that growing into adulthood doesn’t mean they’ve become tamer; it may be ridiculous for some regular adult if he’d ever tried to explain it, but Ronan is just happy to be in this state with Adam; no matter how many times Gansey tries to tease him about being too comfortable in the “honeymoon stage” of their relationship, for him there’s no better thrill than this: the feelings he has for Adam, and the way Adam feels for him too, weren’t a force that Ronan would have wanted to see modified or dulled. He likes things just the way they are- for the most part, at least, he tells himself. 

Adam presses himself flush against Ronan’s body, arms flying to Ronan’s neck; Ronan awkwardly leans back to look into Adam’s eyes, hating to have to pull away from a kiss. His eyes make an involuntary move towards the small group still hanging near the door of the building. Adam catches the movement and replies to the silent question with a smile, before trying again for his desired greeting, which Ronan is happy to give him this time. Even though it’s a sweet, chaste kiss, Ronan’s body seems to be extremely sensitive to it, and Ronan isn’t stupid enough to blame it on the cold. Even after Adam pulls apart- one arm still around his neck, his other hand on Ronan’s chest, as if he’s physically incapable of not being in contact with Ronan’s skin- Ronan can still feel his lips tingle.  
“Why didn’t you wait in the car?” Adam asks now, rubbing his hand on Ronan’s chest, a worried frown that Ronan hates starting to shadow the brightness in his lovely expression. Ronan wants to kick himself: hell, if he gets sick now over this stupid stunt, he’ll probably beg Adam to kick him- provided Adam doesn’t want to do that of his own accord.  
“We’re not going home yet,” Ronan smiles, ignoring the spark of unease that has settled in his chest. He’ll deal with that later. Right now, it’s all about the mission, and Ronan on a mission is unstoppable. 

Before Adam has time to argue, Ronan takes his hand and heads to the place around the corner he spotted a couple mornings earlier, when he drove Adam to work. The huge building is similar in structure to the one where Adam’s workplace is, except they don’t have to take their coats off after entering this one. 

Ronan doesn’t miss the way Adam’s eyes widen when he enters the ice skating rink and sees it’s empty. It’s Friday after all. Making sure Adam is still too busy awing away to look at him, Ronan smiles satisfied at the result of all his planning. He wants to make sure the evening results as perfect as Adam deserves.

Hand in hand still, they make their way to the counter, where the owner is tidying the equipment. Ronan clears his throat as un-menacingly as he can, just the barest hint of urgency to let the man know his utmost efficiency is required. The man, a bald large thing with a friendly face adorned by a moustache, seems to be in his sixties, and greets them as if he was welcoming royalty. Ronan forces the smug expression off his face, mostly not to start the evening by annoying Adam.  
“Mr. Lynch”, the man smiles somewhat nervously at Ronan, then seems to let out a breath when he looks at Adam, nods and starts typing away something in his computer. 

Adam squeezes Ronan’s hand between their bodies, and Ronan turns to see an eyebrow expecting him to start explaining what is happening. Ronan simply smiles back and leans to leave a quick kiss on Adam’s neck. There’s no need to rush.  
“It’s all yours,” the man looks up from his computer screen again smiling at them, turns to the shelves behind him and comes back with two pairs of skates. 

“Everything else okay?” Ronan asks, now making a full display of his presence, letting the man know that he won’t be so understanding with any mishaps due to clumsiness or distractions.  
“Everything in order,” the man nods tightly, the warm smile all but gone from his face now, obviously a breath away from ducking away to hide.  
Before Ronan can send his façade flying, it’s Adam who speaks up. He simply says “thank you”, in that gentle tone he often uses while trying to explain to Opal why she can’t destroy whatever she wants, and the soul seems to return to the man’s body as he wishes them a good time and sends them away.  
“Am I going to have the honor of an explanation now?” Adam turns to Ronan as they are putting on their ice skates. Ronan dares to feel lucky that all he’s sensing in Adam’s voice is amused curiosity, and not a hint of annoyance. Ronan shakes his head, tilted slightly downwards to hide his smile. 

The soft music gives just the right environment Ronan was hoping for, since he didn’t want the sound loud enough to drown their own voices. Standing in front of Adam, he reaches his arm out, hand with its palm upwards. Adam takes it without a moment’s hesitation and Ronan feels the full force of the responsibility for that kind of trust hitting him like a wave crashing on rocks, he gets even more determined for the evening to be perfect.  
Just as they are about to take off, Adam pressed tightly against Ronan’s hip, Ronan’s arm securing him there, a petite redhead with a little notebook rushes towards them, and Ronan wonders if he’s going to have to pull Adam away to keep her from crashing against him, but the girl slows down at the last possible moment and stops right before them, nervously asking them if they’d like to “have something” during their time. At Adam’s insistence, they sit back while they wait for her, Ronan throwing his arm around Adam’s shoulders and pulling him closer with such force that Adam barely reacts by placing his hand on the other side of Ronan’s hip to avoid falling face-first on Ronan’s crotch. Ronan can’t deny the possibility does carry its charm, but he decides that it may not be something that Adam finds equally pleasant within this context, so he refrains from making a joke aloud about it.  
Once their orders arrive- a latte for Adam and simple black coffee (“anything as long as it’s hot”) for Ronan- they sit contentedly in silence, Ronan’s arm still around Adam; Adam’s hand on Ronan’s thigh. 

The actual activity goes far smoother than Ronan had expected. He had tried ice skating before, but he knew it was something Adam hadn’t done before, so he made sure the chances of it turning out a disaster were minimal: as soon as they hit the rink, he pulled Adam towards him and didn’t let go of his hand until he made sure Adam would be safe on his own. Adam was gracious enough not to complain about it, even though Ronan knew all too well how Adam wasn’t still all that comfortable with Ronan being so protective over him. Adam himself had explained it to him a couple years before, how he did find it endearing when he saw that side of Ronan poured over Matthew or Opal, but he wasn’t sure how to deal with it when that kind of energy was turned towards himself. Ronan knew then not to take offense, instead being grateful that Adam was bringing that up at all- Ronan always knows to feel grateful about Adam’s trust. 

Ronan is so lost in the moment, the incredibly stupid happiness that comes from doing something so silly and normal such as ice skating, just for once, that he almost misses the moment Adam, hand still gripping Ronan’s, turns slightly away and exhales a soft laugh. That laugh hits Ronan square in the chest and suddenly it feels as if it’s not a freezing cold evening inside an ice rink, but as if it was a warm summer breeze. He doesn’t even know what made Adam laugh, but he almost feels he doesn’t care. Except, of course, he does. He will always care about everything and anything regarding Adam. So he asks.  
“I was thinking,” Adam says, turning to meet Ronan’s eyes, Adam’s own eyes bright with happiness and- it will never cease to hit Ronan hard in the chest- all the love he feels for Ronan, openly, for everyone to see, “you know what Gansey is always saying about us?”  
Ronan does know. He knows Adam is referring to the very same thing Ronan was remembering earlier, but he doesn’t say it.  
“And here I was trying to have a nice date, but you have to go bringing up another man into the mix.” He clicks his tongue before drawing close, his hands at each side of Adam’s face. “That’s not very nice, Parrish. You having second thoughts or-?”  
However, Adam doesn’t let him finish, hand flying to clamp over Ronan’s mouth. Ronan quickly bats it away.  
“You suck,” Adam mock-frowns.  
“Maybe later, babe.” Ronan winks, and it’s his turn to laugh while catching Adam, who lost his foot for a second while trying to playfully hit Ronan. “Hey, I got you,” he whispers breathlessly into Adam’s good ear, wrapping his arms tight around Adam from behind him as Adam presses himself into Ronan’s chest. Adam tilts his head to the side and Ronan lowers his face so their lips can meet halfway. He can taste the sweetness of Adam’s coffee in his lips, and somehow he finds himself thinking back to the time Adam spent in college, how difficult it had been for both them to spend all that time apart, seeing each other whenever it was possible and Adam wasn’t so busy- Ronan really couldn’t be any happier that all that was now far behind them. He had been sure back then, but it had taken him some time to truly understand that it wasn’t coming from a desperate try at drowning his insecurities; he was doing this because it was exactly how it should be. Remembering Adam’s comment that had resulted in this moment, he spun Adam around to face him, the smoothness of the rink making the movement look like out of one of those stupid Christmas rom-coms. “But you were saying…”  
“I was saying,” Adam sighed, pulling back slightly, without letting go of Ronan’s hands, “that this whole thing only proves what Gansey says about us, you know?”  
Ronan lifts an eyebrow. “Care to enlighten me, Parrish?”  
“I mean, we’ve been together for twelve years,” Adam explains calmly, and for an instant Ronan understands why Opal actually listens to Adam and it’s Ronan she screams at, “and we’re still acting like when we started dating. We take each other breakfast to bed, we can’t stop teasing each other for longer than five minutes, you still do all these things for me, like taking me out on thoroughly planned-out dates, and driving me to work even though you don’t have to, then you come pick me up… And yeah, even if that evidence could be circumstantial, well,” Adam tugged on Ronan’s arm, making their bodies crash into each other again, Ronan’s arms instinctively flying to protect Adam’s body as he turns them so he can break the fall on his back, Adam on top of him. Ronan is already thinking that his elbows will hurt like a bitch come morning, but he won’t think for a second that it wasn’t worth it, when Adam is safe and looking down at him like a wolf staring at a piece of fresh meat. Adam, always the tease, leans into Ronan so that his lips, instead of going for a kiss, are against Ronan’s ear. Adam’s voice sounds like a purr. “There’s still the fact that we can’t seem to be able to keep our hands off each other for long, don’t you think?” 

Since Adam decided to change the rules of the game Ronan had started, Ronan was determined not to be the first to break. And if his teasing had to blow up on Adam’s own face once they finally got home at night, well, that was just how things worked between them. And for twelve years it had worked perfectly fine for them, so why the need to change the game now?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write some pynch for a while (the last fic I'd written was in July so it was due xD) and I found the perfect excuse.  
> As usual, please do let me know what you think. I always enjoy getting to read the comments you guys have for me :)  
> Thanks for your time!


End file.
